villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trickmaster
The Trickmaster is a recurring antagonist that appears in the Kingdom Hearts series. Some of the games included the original Kingdom Hearts and its Final Mix version, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts: coded, and it's Re:coded edition. It is an Emblem Heartless that is seen terrorizing Wonderland. Biography ''Kingdom Hearts'' Throughout most of Sora's adventure when he was in Wonderland, the Trickmaster would be referred to as the Shadows or the Darkness, especially by the Cheshire Cat. Before Sora and his friends reached Wonderland, the Trickmaster stole the Queen of Hearts' heart. Enraged that her heart was stolen, the Queen immediately blamed Alice for the theft of her heart. But to show some "fairness", the Queen set up a trial for Alice, even though she was going to plead guilty anyway. Some time after Sora and his friends reached Wonderland, they eventually encountered the trial. In the middle of the trial, Sora steps in and tells the Queen that if he could find proof that Alice wasn't the culprit, the Queen would let her go. When Sora found enough evidence and presented it to the Queen, she becomes enraged as she sends her Card Guards to attack them. After defeating a small army of the Queen of Hearts' Card Guards, Sora and his friends are shocked to find out that Alice has gone missing. They rush off to find her, searching all throughout Wonderland, including through passages that allow them to walk on the walls and roof of the Bizarre Room. Eventually, Sora ended up back in the normal Bizarre Room. There, the sneaky Cheshire Cat appears and directs Sora's attention to the roof of the room, from which the Trickmaster appears. The Trickmaster drops down from the roof, and attacks Sora and his friends. After a long battle, The Trickmaster was defeated. Once the Heartless has been defeated, Sora discovers Wonderland's Keyhole and manages to seal it. ''Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories'' The Trickmaster was seen in Castle Oblivion as a figment of Sora's memory in his memories of Wonderland. It was revealed that the Trickmaster was the one who stole the Queen's memory, which caused her to accuse Alice of this crime. After escaping from the Queen with Alice, Sora battles the Trickmaster, and defeats the creature of darkness. The Trickmaster also reappeared in front of Riku, as a figment of his memory and was a representation of the darkness within him. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' The Trickmaster is the one responsible for the Bug Blox in the Data-Wonderland. It also stole the memories of all the living beings in Data-Wonderland. Powers and abilities The Trickmaster is a powerful Emblem Heartless. Some of it's abilities include generating fireballs, attacking with it's batons, lighting them on fire, and a few other abilities. Gallery Trickmaster (Kingdom Hearts).jpg Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, there's another Emblem Heartless that greatly resembles the Trickmaster; the Crimson Prankster, which is how the Trickmaster appeared in Final Mix. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Thief Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid Category:Mute Category:Magic Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Parasite Category:Evil Creation Category:Dark Forms Category:Thought-Forms Category:Fragmental Category:Demon Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deceased Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Amoral Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Science Fantasy Villains